ACEPTACÍON
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: En realidad son capitulos autoconclusivos de varias series, a las que no e podido agregar. se trata de las muchas posturas de ver la homosexualidad. y si... contiene yaoi.


Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara eran los detectives del mundo Espiritual. Su sector eran unas cuantas áreas de Japón. Incluso el Enma los consideraba lo suficientemente buenos, que planeaba alejarlos hasta el continente Americano. Sin embargo Coenma, quien era el jefe de ellos dos, decidió que no podían disponer de estos de esa manera, no cuando el índice de Demonios del Makai atravesando el portal de la cueva, eran tan altos: que la fuerza de prevención especial no podía con todos.

La razón verdadera para que Yusuke y Kuwabara, se volaran las clases de la preparatoria con los exámenes a la vuelta del calendario: era el llamado de emergencia que Botan les trajo.

Todo resultaba ser mejor que pasar dos horas seguidas estudiando matemáticas con el aburrido del profesor.

Botan los llevo a la oficina de Coenma.

El dios permanecía en su diminuta forma de bebé. Solo utilizaba su versión adulta al salir del palacio. No veía conveniente que nadie viera su real forma.

-¿Ahora que es? - Pregunto Yusuke con los brazos alzados tras la nuca. Restándole tensión a lo que fuera Coenma tenia que decirles.

-¿quién perdido la chaveta esta vez? - le siguió Kuwabara - ¿a quien quieren comerse? Genkai sigue teniendo mucha vida...¿no es verdad, Yusuke? - se burlo de su amigo. Después de todo, la anciana había tomado por pupilo a Urameshi.

-solo deja que ella te entrene y ya veras, Kuwabara - le regreso Yusuke en tono jocoso.

-si piensas que Kurama no es estricto, reconsidéralo. - Kuwabara se limpio un sudor imaginario de la frente - Kurama es el demonio que sabemos es. No tiene compasión.

-muchachos, presten atención - ordeno Coenma. No necesitaba que le dijeran quien era peor maestro. Ambos en cuestión eran muy buenos representantes de la materia. No sabía de que se quejaban. Yusuke y Kuwabara tenían suerte por poder contar con entidades maestras ejerciéndolas de tutores personales. - aun no tienen el suficiente poder para enfrentarse a demonios superiores. Deberían de estar agradecidos.

-somos fuertes - alzo los hombros Yusuke

-vean la pantalla - rogó Coenma. Si esos dos seguían empecinados en que nadie les podía ganar siempre y cuando se esforzaran en seguir cultivando su fuerza bruta, pues : bien por ellos. Ya llegaría el día en que descubrieran que el mundo era enorme.- el video fue tomado por el servicio de inteligencia del mundo espiritual. Investigamos el incremento de joyas en el mercado negro.

-querrás decir, que mandaste a investigar - interrumpió Kuwabara

-mis subordinados - recalco de mala gana. Kuwabara lanzo una risita tonta - investigaron el inusual incremento de energía en las montañas. Las ondas espirituales asemejaban demasiado a los portales que conectan con el Makai. Ya saben que hay muchos humanos que tienen cierta predilección por hacer contratos con demonios, o Alquimistas que se sienten poder abrir los portales sin repercusiones. O sencillamente, locos que desean servirse de la carne de los demonios de bajo nivel.

-todo resumido en el video negro - susurro Yusuke

-que ha sido robado - asintió Coenma.- no sabemos quien pudo entrar. Pero eso no esta en discusión.

-¿ya tiene quien lo recupere? - continuo Yusuke

-la tarea a sido asignada a Kurama. - Kuwabara silbo. Entonces no había razón para preocuparse. Kurama era un as para cualquier cosa.- seguía con la verdadera misión. Los investigadores dejaron pasar el cause de energía. No nos suele preocupar mucho esas cosas, pues entran en el rango normal de las graficas. Pero el incremento de las ventas es demasiado.

-¿joyas, dijiste?

-nuestros hombres lograron infiltrarse en una de sus subastas. Donde el objeto a conseguir era una Hiruiseki. - al notar las caras de poker que los humanos pusieron, decidió iluminarlos un poco - Una rara joya que solo las Korimes pueden crear. Por llamarlo de alguna manera.- alzo los hombros, apenado por lo que tenia que decir - las crean al llorar.

-ah - dijeron al unísono

- investigando mas a fondo, nuestros hombres pudieron grabar esto - Coenma encendió el dispositivo de pantalla. La imagen fue borrosa al principio. Pero termino por aclararse. Se distinguían las ventanas selladas por pergaminos similares a los que usaba Genkai en el templo para mantener a raya a los demonios. Y atrás del azulado cristal, la cara de una demonio se asomaba con agresividad. Intentaba romper los barrotes sin conseguirlo.- Tarukane parece que en una de sus invocaciones, logro atrapar a un habitante del hielo.

-¿porque ahora se interesan? - pregunto Yusuke al notar que Kuwabara se quedo sin palabras. Seguían viendo a la demonio suspirar y retomar fuerzas para volver a intentarlo, sangrándose las manos - ¿no dijiste que era normal?

-si - Coenma tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse - y es normal. Es sólo que

-yo les explicare Coenma - se apareció Kurama en una esquina del cuarto. Kuwabara seguía idiotizado en la imagen, pero el codazo de Yusuke le regreso a la normalidad. - resulta que "la Korime" es en realidad..un Korime. Un macho demonio, que nació en la aldea de hielo. Es el himiko. El niño maldito. - Yusuke alzo una ceja - sus lagrimas se convierten en perlas negras. Son una rareza. Una sola de ellas, cuesta una fortuna.

-mis hombres compraron una: en la subasta que les digo - Coenma mostró la joya - gastaron bastante de los fondos de urgencia que tenemos. ¡aun no puedo creer la millonadita que nos costo la prueba! - Kurama se rió - no es de risa. Si el mercado negro continua llenándose de ellas, entonces el desvalanze económico y la reversión que sufrirán los países será enorme.

-¿no estas exagerando? - dijo Kuwabara - las subastas son abiertas a los miembros de la mafia ¿no? Ninguno de ellos comprara algo que no puedan pagar. Además, son asquerosamente billonarios. Tengo entendido que uno solo de ellos podría pagar la deuda de Japón. - el resto, incluyendo a Ogri se le quedaron mirando - ¿qué? ¿dije algo que no?

-no es eso - acepto Kurama - es sólo que nos tomaste por sorpresa. No esperábamos algo tan atinado de tu parte.

-o cállate - dijo apenado - hasta yo tengo mis cinco minutos.

-¿entonces Coenma? - presiono Yusuke.

-Coenma quiere que traigamos al Korime para que así pueda recuperar el doble de lo que perdió con la investigación - soltó Kurama - ¿te imaginas Yusuke? El Rekai tendría a una pequeña mascota que les sacaría de los apuros económicos.

-haces que suene muy mal - se quejo Coenma sonrojado - no es mi idea Kurama. Mi padre fue muy claro.

-nadie esta pensando en el Korime ¿verdad? - soltó Kuwuabara - ¡bien! ¡tomamos la misión.! Lo sacaremos de la mansión de Tarukane.

Yusuke, Kurama y Coenma, incluso Ogri que se ubicaba como siempre en una de las esquinas para no molestar mientras daba los informes, se asombraron por la iniciativa de Kuwabara y más porque a penas dijera aquello, se fuera sin esperar detalles de lo que constaba la misión.

Tan solo le había quitado a Ogri un mapa y gritado a Yusuke que lo esperaba en la mansión de Tarukane.

-¿Qué le pasa? - Cuestiono Coenma.

-Nuestro Kuwabara a crecido - Se burlo Yusuke - Parece que a Kuwabara le gusta un montón el Himiko.

-Eso no esta muy bien - Soltó Coenma mordiendo de más su chupón.- Yusuke le darás los detalles al rato. El Himiko se llama Hiei, normalmente no nos tomaríamos las molestias de rescatarlo, pero Hiei es el hermano menor de Tooya el amo del Hielo, un Korime puro.

-¿Qué el amo del Hielo no era el dragón de las cuatro bestias sagradas? - Volvió a decir Yusuke confundido. Kurama rió discretamente.

-Estamos hablando de uno de los señores del Makai, Yusuke. Tooya es un criminal de clase S. Muy peligroso y temperamental, bajo esa capa de hielo que se carga.

-Veras, Yusuke, Coenma teme que si Tooya se da cuenta de que su hermano menor esta siendo tratado como una mascota, convenza a los suyos de atacar el Ningenkai. Tooya es reconocido por su odio a los humanos.- Explico Kurama - El tierno Hiei, podría ser el causante de liberar una guerra. Se encuentra aparte el detalle de lo que Enma quiere hacer, pero por mucho que Tooya se enoje, por si sólo no puede ir contra el Rekai y los reyes no quieren saber nada de revueltas...milagrosamente.

-La paz, se encuentra dependiendo de ustedes dos. - Zanjo Coenma.

-Y si es tan importante ¿Porqué no mandas a Kurama? - Se quejo Yusuke - Las presiones no son lo mío y lo sabes, Coenma.

-Kurama ya esta ocupado con algo muy importante.

Hiei observo a Toguro. El hombre le venia a traer la comida. Hiei sonrió. La ultima vez que un simple hombre lo hizo, termino sin la cabeza y con un poco de suerte más, habría podido largarse de allí. Pero Toguro lo intercepto. Impidiéndole la huida.

Esa vez Tarukane termino con varias Hiruiseki en la bolsa.

-trata de comer - dijo Toguro. Hiei ni lo volteo a ver - deja de pelar. Solo dale a Tarukane lo que quiere. Dejaras de sufrir.

-no puedo llorar - se digno a contestarle Hiei - no puedo forzarme. Es mas sencillo aguantar.

-sólo conseguirás que Tarukane te maté.

-no se atrevería - sonrió de lado - él sabe que fue suerte el que me atrapara. Y la suerte no se repite. - Hiei retrocedió por instinto en cuanto Toguro abrió la reja. El hombre podía hacerlo por ser humano. Hiei pensaba que Toguro era una bestia, poseer esa fuerza con un cuerpo humano, era extraño. - ¿crees que muera de inanición? - se burlo.

-lo harías, si tuvieras opción. - le contesto. Toguro agarro a Hiei por el rostro, afianzándolo de este y apretando la quijada. Hiei trato de zafarse sin lograrlo. Le gustara o no, la hambruna pasaba a cobrarle en mal momento. Toguro agarro la cuchara y la lleno de avena endulzada con miel, y sin cuidado se la metió en la boca a Hiei - si de ti dependiera: morirías. Pero a mi me pagan porque sigas con vida.

-¡ya! - exclamo Hiei. Enseguida le escupió la avena a la cara. Sus pies se balanceaban sin poder tocar el suelo por mucho. - que humano sin orgullo.

-lo perdí hace décadas - Hiei le miro de forma alarmante. Como si no pudiera comprender las palabras. Toguro volvió a obligarlo a comer, esta vez Hiei acepto. Tragaba con dificultad por tener que ser suspendido de la quijada, pero ya no podía aguantar. Se sintió terriblemente mal: se sintió asqueado por tenerle aprecio a su vida. - hazte un favor, muchacho: dale a Tarukane lo que quiere.

¿darle lo que quiere? Toguro estaba loco. Hiei no podía simplemente ir a la habitación de ese cerdo asqueroso; Hiei no podía llorar sin pelear. No podía dejar que Tarukane le subyugara, le gritara, le torturara y que aparte, le vejara sin dar pelea. ¡Toguro no podía decirle que se rindiera! Toguro no entendía nada.

Hiei se sobo la mandíbula. Sabia que Toguro pudo aplicar una mayor fuerza. Lo sabia muy bien. Después de todo, fue el mismo Toguro quien logro hacerlo llorar al romperle los brazos, al cortarlo...al quemarlo con los talismanes. Era el mismo Toguro que hasta hace un momento le trato con "delicadeza". era el mismo hombre que Tarukane mandaba para recoger sus Hiruisekis negras, y al mismo tiempo, Toguro era quien guardaba la Hiruiseki que le dio su madre.

Era extraño llegar a confiar un poco en ese hombre

Hiei supo que Toguro fue el que preparo la avena. ¿cómo lo supo? Hiei reconocía los sabores de cada mano en la mansión.

Hiei observo sus quemadas manos. Unas dos banditas cubrían las quemaduras mas graves en los dedos. Cortesía de uno de los guardias mas jóvenes que venían a darle la ronda por las noches. Llevaba demasiado encerrado. Quería dar un paseo. Deseaba estirar las piernas. No corría desde que le cercaron y cortaron las alas. Apenas y caminaba un poco fuera de la celda cuando era llamado por Tarukane para exhibirlo.

Hiei asistió a varias reuniones de la mafia. Conocía a esos asquerosos humanos. Incluso unos de ellos disfrutaban torturando a las demonios que eran atrapadas. Otros se bañaban en la sangre; y el mas racional de esas bestias: resultaba ser un tal Sakio, que sólo le beso la amoratada mejilla y le dio un baile, una pieza muda en lo que el resto de humanos disfrutaban de otros placeres.

Debería de estar feliz porque siguiera intacto. Aun no recurrían a las mutilaciones. Hiei sabia que debía de disfrutar de seguir entero; se estaba haciendo mas difícil hacerle llorar, y Tarukane orillaba a Toguro a llevarlo al limite; lo siguiente que faltaba era mutilarlo. Lo sabia.

Y a pesar de eso. No temía.

-es al final de todo, lo mas grave que pueden hacerme.- volvió a observar su brazo vendado. Toco con la yema de los dedos su frente, actualmente sellada por una palabra sagrada en tinta china. - ¿verdad Shigure? Nadie puede mutilar tan doloroso como tú.


End file.
